The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for treating the exterior of plastic containers and, in particular, to an apparatus for flame treating the exterior of plastic barrels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,097 discloses a method of treating the surface of polyethylene sheets utilizing a gas flame for a short period of time. A flame at 3600.degree. F. is preferred to soften the plastic which is then allowed to harden forming a surface highly receptive to common ink and various coating compositions. There is shown a straight manifold burner for the treatment of a plastic sheet and a ring manifold burner through which a plastic bottle is passed for flame treatment of its external surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,894 and 2,795,820 both disclose means for treating sheet polyethylene utilizing a flame for providing a printing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,339 discloses the treatment of the external surface of thermoplastic tubing by corona discharge for the reception of protective and decorative coatings, printing inks, adhesives and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,103 discloses the treatment of plastic bottles by electrostatic discharge for the reception of a surface coating. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,885 shows the treatment of plastic rod or tube by spark discharge for receiving a protective or decorative coating.